


the desire towards you

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Breeding Kink (mentioned), Deepthroating, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Objectification, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Smut, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, Very slight tho, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy!joong, joongie has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: A tweet leads to Hongjoong being ruined by a handsome stranger online
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	the desire towards you

**Author's Note:**

> camboy agenda has been thriving lately, so here's my contribution~
> 
> this is based almost word for word from an experience i had the other day 😳

Hongjoong had tried his best to get his work done, he really did. But he couldn’t ignore that familiar ache between his legs that begged to be satiated. He snuck a hand in his shorts, feeling just how wet he had gotten from apparently nothing in the last hour.

Hongjoong couldn’t just simply touch himself and get off - that’d be too simple. Becoming a popular camboy had really changed the way he touched himself, to the point where he couldn’t cum without someone watching him. 

So would he just touch himself and get on with his day? Absolutely not.

Hongjoong’s side job in music production had him far too swamped in work, so he wouldn’t have time to do a livestream. So what would the next best thing be?

Hongjoong opened his Twitter app, tapping the blue tweet button in the bottom right hand corner.

“ _I’m horny. Who wants to help me cum? :(“_ He tweets.

Merely a minute later, his notifications are flooding through with people volunteering to help. He goes to his messages, finding a profile picture that catches his eye.

It’s a guy biting his lip, his sparkly eyes gazing seductively into the camera. Just the thought of what he could do to Hongjoong had him opening his message.

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_I’m more than happy to help you out darling._

Hongjoong bites his lip, quickly typing out his response.

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_please :( i’m so wet_

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Oh poor baby... Are you touching yourself?_

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_yes. i’m teasing my clit and my entrance._

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_What a good boy <3 _

_Does my good boy want to finger himself?_

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_yes daddy._

_ah, i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to call you that…_

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_I’ll let it slide this once._

_You can call me sir or Hwa._

_Okay baby, you can put a finger in. What position are you in?_

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_i’m on my back… it’s easier to touch myself and type that way >< _

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_How about you get into doggy for me, baby?_

Hongjoong does exactly as Seonghwa wishes, flipping around on his bed and getting on all fours, raising his ass up and typing out his response with difficulty from the position.

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_yes, sir. i’m on all fours now._

_um… my curtains are open by the way. anybody could see me._

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Your point?_

_I’m sure you’d love it if someone saw your beautiful cunt, all spread open for anyone to see like a little slut._

Hongjoong unknowingly lets out a small whine at his words, gritting his teeth. The words on his screen make his pussy drip, and suddenly he craves more. He notices another message pop up on his screen.

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Put a finger in yourself baby._

He does as he’s told.

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_fuck, please hwa it feels so good…_

_hwa, what if someone sees me?? :((_

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Well then you’ll just have to deal with that, won’t you?_

_After all, you’re always showing off your pretty body to thousands of people everyday. How is this any different?_

_But darling, if it makes you uncomfortable you can close the curtains._

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_no it’s okay_

_um hwa… what if i told you i’d like it if someone saw me?_

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Oh, I was right then?_

_I’d tell you that you’re a little whore who loves showing off his beautiful body._

_What if someone saw you fingering yourself? I’m sure you’d love it if someone touched themselves to that pretty pussy._

Hongjoong tries his best to reply, but Hwa’s words and the feeling of his finger in his wet hole, pressing up against his g spot is far too much. He tries his best to stay quiet, knowing his roommate Yunho was in the room next door. Instead he opts for small whines.

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_hwa it feels so good… but i need to stay quiet. my roommate is next door :(_

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Well then you’re going to have to muffle your pretty little moans somehow aren’t you?_

_How about you put your panties in your mouth? I know that works well in keeping a noisy baby quiet ;)_

Hongjoong quickly shuffles around for his pink lace panties he had discarded not so long ago. After he finds them under his blanket, he bunches them up, putting them in his mouth and biting down hard. He lets out a small whine at the realisation of how slutty he must look with his ass up, a finger in his hole and his panties stuffed in his mouth.

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_yes hwa 🥺_

_mm okay i’m quieter now 👉👈_

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Good boy, Joong._

_What do you usually imagine when you touch yourself, hm?_

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_I like to imagine being fucked hard and deep like a little whore, having my hair pulled while I’m told what a slut I am… I like being used._

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Fuck, that’s hot baby. I’d love to do that for you, fuck you from behind while you keep your legs open for me like a good little toy._

_Put in another finger for me._

Hongjoong does exactly that, whining around his panties with the stretch that comes with the second finger being added in to his wet hole. He hadn’t realized he was practically dripping at this point, making a mess of his bedsheets. He watches as Seonghwa keeps typing, expecting a long paragraph to follow..

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_I bet you’d love being used as a group whore. Having strangers take turns using that greedy hole of yours like it’s theirs. You’d look so pretty filled to the brim with cum, you deserve to be bred like a cumslut <3 _

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_yes i’d love it so much!!_

_i’m just a little hole to be used, right? i want to be used as a personal cum dump >< _

Hongjoong couldn’t imagine ever being put into subspace by words on a screen, but this Hwa was far too good with his words. His thoughts started getting fuzzier with each filthy word from the other boy.

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_That’s right baby, I’m glad you know your place._

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_um, hwa?_

_can i please show you how wet i am?_

_it’s okay if you don’t want to see_

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_I’d love that, Joong. Only if you’re comfortable._

Hongjoong went on his back again, spreading his legs wide open to see the wet mess between his legs, dripping down to his ass. He flushes in embarrassment and quickly opened his camera app, positioning it to give a perfect view of his pretty pink, shaved pussy.

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_[Image Attached]_

_i hope you like it~_

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Fuck_

_I like it a lot, Joong <3 _

_Look at that cute wet little pussy, just begging to be filled, hm?_

_I’d love to lick all of that up for you baby boy. Then fill you up right after, make you scream for me like the cockslut you are_

_You’d like that, wouldn’t you?_

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_yes i’d love it so much, i want you so bad sir :(((_

_please, you turn me on so much. i’m so close thinking of you filling me up._

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Joong, I can’t help but think of those pretty toys you use in your streams._

_I get a feeling you’d enjoy cumming while being filled up by a nice big toy rather than your own little fingers._

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_yes i would!!!_

Hongjoong can’t help but cringe at how excited he sounds, but he can’t help it. The prospect of Hwa letting him fuck himself with a toy was too much for his little fucked out brain to handle. 

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Cutie. <3 _

_I’ll let you pick which one since you’ve been so good for me._

Hongjoong practically leaps off of his bed, knowing exactly which toy he wanted to play with today.

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_[Image Attached]_

_is this okay?_

Hongjoong had sent one of his pretty glass dildos, twelve inches with a pretty pink heart shaped handle. Though it wasn’t girthy, it made up for it with its length.

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Perfect. Tease your entrance with it. Rub your clit with it, but don’t put it in yet._

Hongjoong pouts. He decides he’ll punish Hwa for not letting him put it in yet. Once again, he opens his camera app, this time going onto the video option. This was what he was best at after all.

He presses the record button, letting the camera capture his muffled whines and moans as he gets the tip of the glass toy wet with his juices, running it along his wet lips.

“P-Please let me put it in sir, feels too good…” He muffles around his panties, just loud enough for it to be understandable. At this point he doesn’t care if Yunho hears him.

He whines even more as he teasingly slips the tip into his hole, then just as quickly brings the toy up to his mouth, kitten licking the wet tip. He ends the video like that, sending it to Hwa.

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Fuck, desperate little slut._

_You’d look so pretty choking on a cock._

_How about you take it down your pretty throat? Then I’ll think about letting you fuck yourself ;)_

Hongjoong immediately sets to work, taking the panties out of his mouth and pressing record on his phone. He continues kitten licking the tip of the fake cock before wrapping his lips around the tip and looking up at the camera with a sultry gaze. He hums in pleasure, taking more of the cock inch by inch. Even though he can take it down his throat with ease, he pretends to gag on it for added effect, his spit messily running down the side of the glass. He pulls off of the dildo once it hits the back of his throat, looking up at the camera with tears in his eyes.

“Wish it was you, sir.” He winks, sending the video.

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_[Video Attached]_

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_Shit Joong, you’re gonna kill me._

_I was right. You looked so pretty, darling <3 _

_Okay baby, get back on your fours. Put that pretty dildo of yours in your slutty little hole._

**_@strawberryjoong_ **

_hwa, can i call you pretty please??_

_i think it’d be easier for you to see that way >< _

**_@dxmhwa_ **

_(XX) XXXX XXXX_

Hongjoong can’t press the number any quicker, selecting the video call option. The boy on the other side picks up after one ring.

Hongjoong doesn’t expect to see Hwa’s pretty hand wrapped around his thick, veiny cock.

“F-Fuck.” Hongjoong says before he can stop himself. He’s sure he’s drooling.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor sweetheart.” Hwa chuckles.

“Were you touching yourself that whole time?” Hongjoong asks, still watching his hand move wide-eyed.

“How could I not baby? Your moans were so pretty, and you just looked so pretty choking on your toy.” He says, letting out the sexiest breathy moan Hongjoong has ever heard.

“H-Hwa, I’m so wet.” Hongjoong props the camera up on his bed, getting on all fours and letting Hwa see his dripping wet cunt.

“Gosh, such a pretty wet cunt. I wish I could fill you up darling, breed you full of cum just how you want.” Hongjoong cries out at Seonghwa’s words, reaching for the pretty pink stained dildo. He teases his entrance with it, finally pushing the entire length in inch by inch and letting out a loud whine as he does so.

“Feel good?” 

“So, so good Hwa.” Hongjoong cries out. He sets a steady pace, angling the clear toy to hit that special spot inside him everytime.

Even though he doesn’t get Hwa’s permission, he takes the toy and shifts around to sit upright, his back facing the camera. He positions the toy at his hole again, sitting himself down as he feels more full this way. He sets a steady pace in riding the toy with lidded eyes. 

“Fuck it’s so big Hwa, I wish you were filling me up instead…” Hongjoong sighs in pleasure. He turns around, letting Hwa see the bulge in his stomach that the toy makes, and his beautiful fucked out face, contorted in pleasure.

“Such a good boy for me, Joong. You wanna cum for me? Show me how good you feel when you’re stuffed like a whore?” 

Hongjoong frantically shakes his head. “W-Wait, not yet.” 

“Are you okay, baby boy?” 

“W-Want to show you something.” Hongjoong shuffles around his bed for a short moment before pulling out a larger, flesh coloured dildo. This one is more realistic, with its ridges and detailed veins.

Seonghwa seems to get the hint of what Hongjoong is doing when he sucks on the flesh coloured cock with his left hand, using the right to slip in the glass dildo into his desperate hole again. Eventually the two toys work in tandem, filling Hongjoong’s throat and pussy in time with each other.

“Shit baby, you look so good stuffed like that. Such a greedy whore, one cock isn’t enough to satisfy you is it? Filthy fucking whore.” 

Tears of pleasure stream down Hongjoong’s reddened cheeks as he finally reaches the edge, clenching around the glass dildo inside him and cumming harder than he ever has before. What he doesn’t expect is a stream of liquid to spurt out from his pussy, coating the toy in his wetness. At the same time, he watched Hwa’s pure white cum coat his hand, the most beautiful, deep moans spilling from his mouth.

Hongjoong huffs and pulls the toys out, letting his pussy and throat recover from the rough treatment as he slumps back on the pile of plushies arranged on his bed. He hadn’t noticed Hwa had tilted the camera upwards to his face, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Oh shit, you’re hot-” Hongjoong cuts himself off, covering his mouth in embarrassment.

Seonghwa chuckles. “Thank you, darling. As are you, but I’m sure you already know that.” He winks.

“That was… Wow. Thank you. It was really good.” Hongjoong sighs contentedly.

“I agree, I hope we can do it again Joong. Get some rest and clean yourself up, okay?” Hongjoong nods sleepily. He knew he’d have to get cleaned up even though all he wanted to do was sleep. He waves goodbye to Hwa and hangs up.

“Hongjoong-hyung, are you done yet? Dinner’s ready.” He hears Yunho from outside the door. 

He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation he would have to have with Yunho.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy!!
> 
> twt: @HEEHEEJ1N


End file.
